The Grand Rubber Games?
by StrawHatCaptainLuffy-Sama
Summary: There's a new guild in the Grand Magic Games, and their name is the Straw Hats! They seem determined to win this, but Fairy Tail is completely adamant about not letting them win. Now about that one boy... He sure reminds everyone in Fairy Tail of a certain someone... *Cough* Natsu *Cough* CROSSOVER WARNING! (T because it's the new fad) [It's labeled as humor? Humor? Haha... NO]
1. Chapter 1

"And here in eighth place is Team Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced excitedly. The team, consisting of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Elfman Strauss came through one of the eight stone archways. Natsu raised a fist in the air, while the rest of the team stopped behind him. Many of the crowd booed and shouted insults, making the Fairy Tail team sigh in disappointment.

"Er, and in seventh place is Team Quatro Cerberus, kabo!" Mato said hastily, and a few people cheered for the group. Rocker, Nobarly, Jager, Semmes, and Warcry all grinned smugly at the Fairies.

"Coming in a close sixth is Team Mermaid Heel!" Chapati shouted, slightly blushing for some reason. It became clear why, because a group of all girls and women pranced out of a third archway. Kagura Mikazuchi, Arana Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law, and Millianna all posed and winked at the crowd, causing many adoring men and women to scream their approval.

"Fifth is Team Blue Pegasus, kabo!" Mato called, still grinning his pumpkin grin. Jenny Realight, Eve Tearm, Ren Akasuki, Hibiki Lates, and a strange bunny man all posed, just like Mermaid Heel had, and smirked at the women more than the crowd.

"Team Lamia Scale takes fourth place!" Yajima said, finally contributing to his job as a commentator. Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, and Sherria Blendy all stepped out of the fifth archway, Sherria waving and smiling enthusiastically.

"Third is... What's this? Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati announced in shock. This caused an uproar in the crowd and in the arena as Fairy Tail Team B came into the light. Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Mystogan, and Juvia Lockser all looked around, not looking impressed. Only Mira smiled, and even that looked menacing. That is, until Juvia caught sight of her beloved ice mage.

"Gray-sama!" she called, waving energetically. Gray merely looked away, causing the water mage to slump to the ground in defeat.

"In second place is... Sabertooth, kabo!" Mato cheered, throwing a gloved fist in the air. The crowd had another uproar, but this time it was in approval and excitement. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Yukino Agria, and Orga Nanagear gave small smiles, though they glared at the last entryway. The audience's applause subsided, and a few were exchanging uneasy murmurs when they realized that their favorite guild was only in second. If they were second, who was first?

"And in first place... this is quite a shock! Team Straw Hat!" Yajima said, his brows raised to show his surprise. The crowd didn't applaud, instead staring at the last entrance. When nobody entered, Mato cleared his throat.

"We said... TEAM STRAW HAT, KABO!" he shouted into the microphone, making many have to cover their ears.

"That's us!" came a loud cry, and God Usopp came running into the arena, waving a flag. Cat Thief Nami came behind him, shaking her head. Black Leg Sanji was next, noodling behind Nami like a lost puppy. Roronoa Zoro was the fourth, shaking his head as he entered, one hand resting on his swords. Everyone waited expectantly for the fifth member.

"I'M COMIIING!" someone screeched, and Team Straw Hat immediately paled, running to the sides as if escaping a cannonball. They might as well have been, because a split second after they ran, a figure shot out of the entryway like a bullet. He flew across the arena, straight at Fairy Tail Team A.

"What the-" Natsu started to say, but suddenly he was greeting a head of red hair as the figure crashed into Erza, knocking her into him. The three fell back, Erza letting out a tiny, girlish scream, with Natsu taking all of the weight.

"W-what was that?" Yajima gasped. The figure, revealed to be a boy, stood up quickly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized, grabbing Erza's shoulder and pulling her to her feet. He tried to do the same with Natsu, but the fire wizard was out cold.

"And what gave you the right to use me as a cushion?" Erza said threateningly, getting ready to activate her magic.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" the boy said again, running back towards Team Straw Hat.

"Luffy, you moron!" Nami ran forward and banged Luffy on the head, sending the boy crashing to the ground. The crowd stared with shock on their faces, not having moved an inch since Luffy barreled into Erza. Luffy got up, brushed some dust off of himself, then looked around and pinpointed the commentator's box.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he said, grinning and waving his hands. Nami hit him again, making him stop with a whimper.

"Nobody clapped for us," Usopp muttered nervously, looking around at the dead crowd. Luffy blinked, then looked around as well. He hummed in agreement, then went and climbed up a wall until he was face-to-face with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey! Are you alive?" he asked, prodding a short old man with his finger. A little girl, named Asuka, giggled.

"That was cool, mister!" she said, smiling at him. Luffy grinned back.

"A-again, that was Team Straw Hat!" Chapati announced, trying to bring things back to life. The old man Luffy had been poking suddenly jolted, and Luffy hopped off the wall. The crowd still didn't clap, but Luffy didn't seem to notice or care. Instead, he looked around for the rest of his guild.

"Hey, old man!" he shouted, waving and smiling. The old man he was waving to, named Rayleigh, gave a small smirk and waved back.

"I-impossible! Is that..." Chapati's jaw dropped.

"Dark Knight Rayleigh!" Yajima finished, his brows raised so high his eyes were actually showing.

"N-no way... kabo..." Mato gaped, but his pumpkin face showed no emotion.

"A-anyways..." Chapati straightened his fake hairdo, for it had listed far to the left, "we should start the games now..."  
"R-right, kabo!" Mato agreed instantly. Yajima gave a small hum to voice his agreement.

"You all have previously read and agreed to the rules, right?" Yajima said. All of the teams nodded, except for Team Straw Hat. Luffy looked confused.

"There were rules?" he whispered to Nami.

"Good! Then the first challenge is called 'Hidden'. Choose a team member to participate, kabo!" Mato stated.

"Usopp should go," Sanji and Zoro said simultaneously.

"Why me?" Usopp wailed.

"You always hide when the fighting gets bad. You're pretty good at hiding," Nami added. Luffy started laughing at Usopp's hurt and dejected face.  
"F-fine..." he mumbled, stepping forward.

"From Team Straw Hat is God Usopp!" Chapati called, and there was silence.

"From Team Sabertooth is Rufus!"

"From Team Mermaid Heel is Beth!"  
"Team Blue Pegasus sends out Eve!"  
"Team Lamia Scale gives out Lyon!"  
"Fairy Tail Team A sends Gray!"  
"Fairy Tail Team B has Juvia!"

"And last, from Team Quatro Cerberus, is Semmes!"  
"This turned out to be an interesting mix, kabo!" Mato commented. The ground started shaking, and the teams exited the arena to stand with their guilds. The chosen participants stayed where they were as buildings rose from the ground, blocking their views of each other and trapping them inside the arena.

"The rules are-"

 _ **"-blah blah, blather blabber blub blip bloop bergen bark-"**_

"-and, begin!"

Beth, Eve, Rufus, Gray, Lyon, and Juvia were immediately on the move. Semmes stayed paused, but he spread his arms out wide, ready to spin, forgetting that everyone there were most likely clones. Usopp immediately disappeared into the crowd, and even the lacrimas were having a hard time finding him.

"Found you," Beth muttered from beneath Usopp's feet. Usopp felt the slight turbulence below him, and he whipped out his slingshot in a heartbeat, already knowing of Beth's tunneling powers. The second the girl's rust-colored hair showed above the ground, he released the dark green pellet.

"Certain Kill; Usopp's Death Trap!" he whisper-shouted, wanting to make her fear him but also wanting to stay below the radar. The dark pellet, which turned out to be a seed, exploded into a giant venus flytrap, catching Beth in it's giant mouth. Beth screamed in fear and surprise, but she dissolved into golden specks before anybody heard her. The plant withered into a seed again, and Usopp picked it up and placed it into his pouch.

"That's one point for Team Straw Hat!" Chapati shouted. "And another point for Sabertooth!" Usopp looked up and saw that Sabertooth had already gotten two points. He huffed indignantly, then snuck away to one of the buidings.

"And another point is lost for Quatro Cerberus, kabo!" Mato sounded dismayed, because Semmes kept attacking the clones. Cerberus already had negative eight points.

"I got you now! Tabasco Star!" Usopp said triumphantly, aiming a tabasco star straight at Juvia's wide open mouth. She was shouting at Lyon, who was trying to get past her to get to Gray. The tabasco star landed perfectly in Juvia's mouth, and she suddenly turned bright red, and disappeared into gold dust. Lyon blinked, and Gray took this moment to knock him out.

"A point for Fairy Tail Team A! And another point for the Straw Hats!" Yamaji announced, impressed that Usopp was so skilled in his marksmanship. He hadn't expected the weakest-looking member of the guild to actually posess some skills, let alone transformation magic. He watched Usopp grin, and his eyes turned back to their normal color. He had been using a cat transformation, but only in his eyes, to see farther away. He spotted Rufus, who was just standing on a roof, eyes closed. He pulled out another pellet, this one pure white.

"Certain Death; Usopp's Snow Bomb!" he said to himself, shooting the pellet straight at Rufus. The pellet hit the man right in his forehead, then exploded into a mound of powdery snow, burying the Sabertooth mage up to his feathers. The snow melted instantly, releasing a puff of dust where Rufus had once been.

"Another for the Straw Hats! This is so unexpected, kabo!" Mato screamed into the microphone. The audience finally decided that the Straw Hats were a good guild, and clapped enthusiastically.

"Go Usopp! I believe in you!" Nami shouted, waving a fist in the air.

"Go Usopp! Go Usopp!" Chopper and Luffy cheered, doing their weird chopsticks and basket dance. Where they got the materials, we shall never know.

"Fairy Tail Team B loses another point," Yajima stated blandly. Juvia had hugged the first Gray she had seen, dropping her to negative two points.

"Come on, Juvia!" Natsu shouted. "Beat them all!"  
"Shouldn't you cheer for Gray?" Lucy asked, confused.

"No way. I'd never cheer for that snowball," Natsu said flatly, making Lucy sigh and facepalm.

* * *

 _ **More points and more blather later...**_

* * *

"And time! What a surprise!" Chapati fixed his wig again. "The Straw Hats come in first with ten points, with Fairy Tail Team A and B close in second with nine points each! Sabertooth is in fourth with seven points, Lamia Scale fifth with six points, Mermaid Heel sixth with five points, Blue Pegasus seventh, with four points, and Quatro Cerberus eighth with zero points!"

"The Straw Hats are really ramping it up in there," Yajima commented, leaning back in his seat. "Making alliances so early in the games..."  
"That really was unexpected, kabo!" Mato agreed. "That's all the excitement for today, kabo! There will be an event called 'Chariot' tomorrow, as well as a battle! There was a battle planned for today, but there is no time, no time, kabo!" The crowd groaned in disapppointment, and the commentators chuckled.

"Hey! You can't go back there! ARGH!" The commentators turned around, and the crowd looked over to the box they were sitting in. A certain straw-hat-wearing boy barged in, face alight with mischief, and he snatched Chahati's microphone from it's stand.

"MY NAME'S MONKEY D. LUFFY, AND I'M GOING TO WIN THIS!" he shouted, making many have to cover their ears. "GET READY!"  
"GET OUT!" the commentators screamed, kicking the boy out of the box. He ran off with a loud laugh, and the crowd couldn't help but join in.

"That guild sure is interesting..." Yajima murmured, smiling a little under his moustache.

* * *

 _ **I'm just saying now, you will know what they speak of soon. And yes, Fairy Tail is tied for second with themselves. And yes, the Straw Hats are in first. Hate all you want, but that's how I do it. *Holds arms out* Come at me, bros.**_

 _ **Oh, and thank you to solarbear for letting me borrow this idea!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's a new chapter for everyone that reviewed!**_

 _ **Thank you again to solarbear for letting me borrow their idea! On to the chapter!**_

* * *

"And welcome back, everybody, to day two of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati shouted, making the crowd roar in approval.

"We have a guest here with us today, kabo! Please welcome guild master Whitebeard, master of the guild Whitebeards. kabo!" There was a roar of applause. The Whitebeard guild was well-known and respected, but they hadn't entered in the Grand Magic Games. They were almost as popular as Sabertooth, and their master Whitebeard was one of the Ten Wizard Saints, along with Rayleigh of the Straw Hat guild and Makarov of Fairy Tail.

"And now, on with the games! As we said, the contest is called Chariot! Please choose your competitors now!" Chapati said into the microphone. Instantly, Risley, Nobarly, the bunny man, Sting, Gajeel, and Sherria stepped forward. Natsu hesitated for a split second before bounding forward. Sanji made to step forward, but Luffy pulled him back to whisper in his ear. Sanji nodded, then joined the other competing wizards. He was gazing at the Fairy Tail members with curiosity, making the two Dragon Slayers fidget uncomfortably.

The announcers listed off the competitors, then explained the rules as a long line of platforms seemingly appeared out of nowhere. And they were on wheels.

Natsu and Gajeel visibly paled, while Sting tried to hide it. Sanji snorted, already climbing onto the first wooden platform.

"Once all the competitors are ready we will begin, kabo!" Mato announced, and Whitebeard nodded slightly, watching the Straw Hat mage closely.

"May I give the signal?" he suddenly asked. Mato blinked, but he nodded his consent.

"And... BEGIN!" Whitebeard boomed, and each mage in the arena was on the move, kicking dust up in a cloud behind them. But when counted, there was only four mages moving. As the dust settled, the crowd and commentators were surprised to see Sanji staying back with the Dragon Slayers, easily loping ahead, then pausing to wait for them.

"W-what is this?" Chapati screeched.

"W-what do you... want?" Natsu weakly growled.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you and your freaky friend wanted some help," Sanji said casually. "I know how to help with your motion sickness." The Dragon Slayers' eyes widened.

"You do?" Sting asked, just as Natsu said, "I refuse!"

"You refuse what?" Sanji asked, reminded of when Luffy forced him to join the guild.

"I don't want your help!" Natsu stated strongly.

"And neither do I!" Gajeel agreed.

"I don't, either," Sting said after a moment of silence. "We want to do this ourselves." Sanji shrugged, not surprised.

"Kay, see you at the finish line," he said with a wave, then was gone. The crowd looked around for him, and were stunned to see him already caught up with the other mages.

"Risley, my dear! Would you like me to help you?" he cooed, and Risley kicked at him with a now-slim leg. "Sherria, how about you?" He jogged his way over to the pinkette, and she blushed before shaking her head violently. Sanji sighed in disappointment, then disappeared once again. This time, he was found at the finish line, lighting a cigarette.

"W-what speed! Incredible! The Straw Hats have gained ten points!" Chapati screamed excitedly. Whitebeard's eyes glittered with interest, and if one looked close enough, there was respect in his stare. All of a sudden, he burst out laughing, making most jump in surprise.

"That brat actually got a good guild together! Gurararara!" he laughed, confusing the other commentators.

"And who might that be? Chapati asked.

"That loud brat! He told me he was going to gather all of the best wizards in the world in his guild!"

"But the guild belongs to Dark Knight Rayleigh, kabo," Mato reminded him.

"Right! Rayleigh told the kid he couldn't fight in the Games if he was guild master," Whitebeard explained with a grin.

"Oh, that explains it!" Chapati said.

"Back to the Games!" Mato piped up, leaning forward. "Looks like our contestants are getting close!"

* * *

"I can't believe I let that guy get ahead of me!" Nobarly growled, jumping away from Risley's kick. "I better make it in second!"

 _ **More people finishing, one long, amazing speech that I can't write without making it sound stupid, and a few tears later... *Forgive my bad writing!***_

"The Straw Hat guild is still in first, now with twenty points!" Chapati said excitably. The crowd cheered slightly.

"And the Fairy Tail teams keep second and third, with team A in second and B in third, kabo!" Mato said energetically.

"Mermaid Heel is in fourth with thirteen points, Lamia Scale in fifth with twelve points, Blue Pegasus in sixth with eleven, and Quatro Cerberus in seventh with nine points!" Chapati continued. "Sabertooth is in last with only seven points."

"And now for the battle phase! We took a request from the king, and the two teams selected were the Straw Hats and the Sabertooth guild, kabo!" Mato called, drawing a roar from the crowd. The said teams glanced at each other, their eyes shining in apprehension.

"The chosen fighters are..." Chapati began excitedly.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Sting fight Erza!" the king cackled, sitting in his throne.

"Erza? Sting? But sir, we thought you said..."

* * *

"Sanji and Elfman!" Mato interrupted. Chapati deflated at Mato stealing his thunder.

"Fighters, please enter the arena!" Chapati announced before Mato could speak. Sanji huffed in annoyance.

"First the Chariot, and now this?" After sharing some overly-dramatic parting words to Nami, he strode confidently into the arena, where Elfman was already standing, cracking his knuckles.

"Too bad we became allies. I'll probably jinx it when I win," Elfman grunted. Sanji waved a hand.

"Nah, we're cool." He took a drag on his cigarette, then dropped the butt to the ground and stomped on it. The cloud of smoke escaped his mouth, shifting and drifting until it formed the image of a skull. "Besides, who says you'll win?" Elfman stared for a second, then burst out laughing.

"You can't beat me with speed alone. You have to be... a MAN!" He gallantly raised his fists, and it almost seemed as if he was shining with 'manliness'. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"And... go!" A gong sounded somewhere, and Sanji started circling the arena, waiting for Elfman to make the first move.

* * *

Luffy watched for a minute as the two fighters exchanged blows, then quickly got bored with being a cheerleader and left. He wandered aimlessly, then his ears caught something. It sounded like someone he knew...

"...And that's final!" He heard the sound of clanking armor, and on instinct, jumped into a hidden hallway. The girl he had crashed into earlier walked by, face as serious as always. Luffy remembered he hadn't properly apologized to her.

"Hello!" Erza whipped around, and her eyes narrowed.

"You," she said menacingly.

"Yeah... me." Luffy shifted slightly, then bent in a small bow. "I'm very sorry for crashing into you earlier." Erza blinked, surprised at his manners considering how he had acted earlier.

"Ah, it's okay," she said after a moment. Luffy straightened up, then grinned.

"Great! My name's Monkey D. Luffy!" He held out a hand, and Erza warily shook it.

"Erza Scarlet."

"Scarlet?" Luffy gestured to his shirt. "Your hair matches my shirt!" Usually, Erza would find this insulting and beat whoever made the comment, but Luffy's innocent smile and friendly nature reminded her of someone...

"I guess it does," she responded pleasantly. "I must go now. It was nice to meet you, Luffy."

"You too, Erza!" Luffy cheerily went his own way, humming some tune Erza didn't recognize. But she gave a small smile as she continued to go check on Wendy.

"He's just like you... Natsu..."

* * *

Elfman tried once again to get a hit in, with the aid of his leopard form, but Sanji was just too quick. The blond flew over the arena, now and then kicking at Elfman wherever he felt like. Elfman was getting frustrated, but then a plan slowly started forming in his mind.

Sanji only used his feet, not weapons. But it was skin and bone, and it would really hurt if you kicked an iron bar. After another kick to the side, Elfman made up his mind. He let himself be taken over by Lizard Soul, and his skin turned rock-hard.

"Ah, interesting. You figured I couldn't kick that with just my feet, huh?" Sanji came to a stop in front of Elfman, far enough away that Elfman couldn't strike but close enough for a conversation.

"Let's see what lasts longer, my skin or your feet," Elfman challenged, hitting his fists together. Sanji shook his head slowly.

"Sorry to say this, but... you thought wrong." He once again became a blur, but Elfman was prepared. He felt a small blow to his back, then to his head, but he barely felt it. Sanji hummed slightly.

"I guess your skin is a little harder than I thought. Better use _that._ " Elfman didn't like the sound of that. Sanji, strangely enough, started spinning in place.

"Is... it some kind of dance?" Chapati suggested weakly.

"Shut up and watch," Whitebeard said gruffly, interested. Chapati quieted down, and Mato shifted nervously.

"You dancing? That's not manly," Elfman said in disbelief.

"I'm not dancing," Sanji said flatly, coming to a stop. Elfman noted that his leg was glowing bright red. "I was building up heat."

"Great. Come on." Elfman grinned, crossing his arms defensively in front of his face. Sanji raised his leg.

"Gladly."

* * *

Luffy's stomach growled, and he glared at the floor.

"I'm hungry," he muttered to nobody. He raised his head and sniffed the air, but couldn't smell anything edible.

"How did I even get down here?" He looked around at the place, covered in shiny crystals and dripping water. It reeked of decay, and for some reason, he could smell bones. He tilted his head, frowning.

"This is stupid."

* * *

Sanji's heated leg slammed into Elfman's arms, and the Take-Over mage stumbled in shock at the heat and force of the attack. Sanji took the opportunity to add a few more kicks, then backed away before Elfman could react.

"I have to say, your skin is pretty hard," Sanji commented, shaking his foot. "I'm going to have bruises on my feet."

"Shut up and fight." Elfman's voice sounded hoarse, but he controlled the trembling as he struggled to breathe. The last attack knocked the wind out of him.

"Fine."

Only minutes later, Elfman was battered and bruised, while Sanji was having trouble putting weight on his leg.

"We need to finish this soon," Sanji declared, gingerly setting his foot down. Elfman nodded, too out of breath to speak. Sanji stepped forward, wincing when he transferred his weight to his bruised foot.

"I'm going to win," he said matter-of-factly. "You know that, don't you?"

"A real man doesn't give up," Elfman said breathlessly, glaring at the blond. Sanji shrugged.

"Whatever. I forfeit." He turned and hobbled away, muttering curses at his foot.

"Wait, what just happened?" Chapati said loudly. "Sanji forfeited! But why?"

"I don't want to break my foot, moron!" Sanji shouted to the commentator. "Don't make a big deal out of it!"

"Fairy Tail Team A gains ten points!" Mato shouted. "What a surprise!"

"I said shut it!" Sanji hissed, pointing accusingly at the commentator's box.

"Er, Fairy Tail Team A is now in first place with twenty-four points!" Chapati said hurriedly. There was a smattering of applause, pleasing the observing Fairy Tail mages.

"Wait! We haven't finished!" Elfman shouted.

"I have." Sanji continued walking away until he turned the corner. And once he was gone, Elfman allowed himself to fall forward into the dirt.

"Elfman!" Lisanna called worriedly, running into the arena.

* * *

Sanji leaned against the wall, then lifted his leg and shook off his shoe. He removed his sock, then gazed at his foot. It was dark purple and green, and he was almost sure that half his toes were broken.

"Well played, Elfman. Well played."

* * *

 _ **There's chapter two! It took a while to write this, and I suck at math, so I don't know if I did that right. If the points don't add up, blame my calculator.**_

 _ **And yes, this will involve a lot of rehashing with the main Fairy Tail Grand Magic Games arc, so no complaining. *Glares* I'm too stupid to change it very much without ruining everything.**_

 ** _And I get waay to into my stories! I was planning on doing a whole backstory about the Straw Hat Guild... but thought that would be boring. But if you would like me to, I would~!_**


	3. APOLOGY AND ANNOUNCEMENT

_**Hello all. I know it's been a while, huh? Before you rage at me, throw things, or plot my ultimately painful demise, let me explain.**_

 _ **I've had cancer for a while now, and my family's tight on money. So we had to sell my computer to try and get my cancer treated. I haven't had a chance to touch an electronic device (minus painful medical equipment) in months, let alone been able to log into Fanfiction and type for my stories.**_

 _ **Ultimately? Treatment worked. I'm now scot-free, with just a few scars and no hair. I've been thinking about working on these stories again, but I'm not too sure about that. My writing has definitely improved after all these months of inactivity, so if anybody wants me to restart my stories, drop a review and tell me. Maybe one day I'll suddenly get the inspiration to continue writing these awful things, maybe even go back and fix them up a bit.**_

 _ **All of these were started on the whim of a stupid, oblivious fourteen-year-old girl that wrote thinking she was better than everyone else in the world. Now, I know better. I'm not the best, and I'm not the worst, but I can sure as Hell try.**_

 _ **I hope that all of you will forgive me for my extended absence. I know there was no warning and I just dropped off of the face of the earth, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'll try to be as active on here as before, but I can't make any promises. Especially now that I'm not so sure if I'm in the One Piece fandom as deeply as I was before.**_

 _ **Farewell for now, and I hope that I will see all of you again someday.**_


End file.
